


A Strange New World.

by Love_YourselfandOthers



Series: What does it mean to be happy? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are co-leaders and no one can tell me otherwise, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Catarina Loss, Alpha Luke Garroway, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Maia Roberts, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Lydia Branwell, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jace Herondale Protection Squad, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, Omega Bat Velasquez, Omega Jace Wayland, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Wingfic, alternative universe, everyone’s just really protective, kinda slow burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_YourselfandOthers/pseuds/Love_YourselfandOthers
Summary: What should have been a normal diplomatic mission wasn't.





	1. This is why Clary & Simon shouldn’t go to the Seelie Court...

Disclaimer! I do not own Shadowhunters!  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace let out a long suffering sigh. Fighting the urge to run a hand down his face, as a headache came on. 

for the past four days the Seelie queen has been damnding that New York institute send someone to see her. Namely Jace himself, as the last time he was there she found him very entertaining. Jace himself didn't think it was all that funny. 

Alec ;being the wonderful Parabatai he is, had been trying to convince the Seelie Queen to settle for someone else but it wasn't working out. Jace being who he is knew he was gonna have to suck it up and go anyway. That's why he's heading to Alec's office. So he could get what he needed for this mission and get it over with. Pushing open the door; after knocking learned that lession the hard way, he grinned finding Magnus and Alec being the only one's in the room. Alec's cheeks being a dark pink and Magnus with a feral smirk. "Sorry to interupt, but I need the file for the Seelie mission." Jace smirked. Alec huffed before his brow creased in concern  
" You do know you don't have to take the mission right? I can make somebody else go and just say that your sick." It was then even Magnus added his two cents " Yes I agree with Alexander, after your last trip to the Seelie realm it wouldn’t be out of profile for you to never want to go back. I know for one had I been tied up aginst my will in vines I would not want to go back either, and thats leaving out the whole kissing your sister feasco." Jace grinned softly at the two people he trusted the most out of probaly everyone else on the planet. " Look I'll be fine as long as Simon and Clary don't tag along this time."

He would not be fine. Would it be to late to turn around and just give the file back to Alec never to be seen by him again?

Because Clary Freaking Fray shows up half way through the trip there declairing she's going with him. It's offical Jace wants to scream. Clarys berating him for not telling her THEY had a mission. "Clary no! There is no WE, theres only ME. YOU need to go back to the intsatute, this isn't your mission." Clary huffed. " Don't be stuborn Jace Your my partner we do this to-" 

The ground had fallen out from under them leaving them both laying before an angry Seelie Queen. This was sooooo not good. Jace thought Alec was gonna kill him. Because once again Clary's whole doing things without thinking had gotten Jace into trouble. The Seelie Queen didn't even look at Jace her cold glare fixed soully on Clary. "Aw Clary Fray. Once again going against code and breaking laws. Having no respect for the way we do things. You Miss. Fray need to learn how to respect the Shadow World. Sadly doing something to you won't help. So I must pass the punshiment to Jace here. Sad to I was so looking forward to our talk. If only the annoying red head hadn't messed everything up." 

Clary started shreaking. Like somehow that would do anything but anger the Queen more. As her vines shot forword and grabed Jace up hosting him high into the air before the seelie queen snapped her fingers and a swirling purple portal opened. Jace squeesed his eyes closed as he was tossed into it. Swearing in his head NEVER to take Clary on a mission again until she'd been properly trained at the shadowhunter academy. 

The Seelie Queen laughed over Clary indigneted shouts. Waving her hand to silance the girl she smirked "Now now no need for that. He will only stay for 3 weeks. Theres no need for that mess, though I would recommend finally learining about how the shadow world works. Until you do your no longer aloud here or anywhere out side the Shadowhunters realm." She portaled Clary back to the mian room of the institute silenced, angry and with a note tapped to the fount of her shirt.

Meanwhile Jace woke up groggy laying on the floor of what he thought to be the Institute, opening his eyes he came faced to faced with a matching pair of brown/blue eyes and promptly passed out. Hopping when he woke up again the world would stop spinning.


	2. Is it just me or am I seeing double?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!! <3

Re-cap  
Meanwhile Jace woke up groggy laying on the floor of what he thought was the Institute, opening his eyes he came face to face with a matching pair of brown/blue eyes and promptly passed out. Hopping when he woke up the world would stop spinning.  
_______________________________________________________

Jace was sat on his knees leaned over a boy that looked just like him. If a little more worn down. "Sweetheart!" Magnus called from the hall, "In here Mag's!" The door banged open and Alec and Magnus came rushing in " There's been a massive energy surge! Are you alright?" fussed Alec then he relised Jace was on the ground. " What are you doing on the ground! Did you fall? Do you need help? Do I need to get Izzy?" "No. I'm not hurt, but my look alike here might need some help." 

That's when the two noticed the passed out body on the floor. Magnus looked startled for a second before calming himself and using his magic to portal them all to the med-wing. Jace rolled his eyes foundly. 

20 minutes later and Izzy managed to find the cause of the massive energy surge. It was an interdimonsinal rift between their universe and one of it's sister universes. Meaning that the boy passed out in the med-wing really was Jace. Izzy said they would ask him questions once he woke up, which he should be doing any minute now.

Jace woke with a startled gasp. The memories running ramped in his head anything but pleasant. "Ah your awake." His head snapped up and he stared startled into all familiar golden cat eyes. A sharp smell like fire wood and cinnamon wafting off him and sending Jace's head spinning at the intensity of it. That was odd. "now now you act as if you've never smelled an alpha before." laughed Magnus. Was it Magnus? He was much... taller than Jace remembered. Not that Magnus was short, but this one was well over 6 foot. "The fucks an alpha? Where am I? And who the hell are you?" questioned Jace, eyeing Magnus distrustfully. 

Magnus now looked just as confused. This Jace didn't know what an alpha was? Did-did his world not have them? Magnus made his way over to the red button on the wall " He's awake, and I'm confused and don't like it."

________________________________

Alec was standing in the main room working with Lydia when a portal dropped Clary in the middle of the room. Alec quitly sighed not liking the look of this. At all. Striding forword he crouched down in-front of Clary pulling the note from the front of her shirt. Alec could feel both white hot rage, high leavels of concern and a headache. Standing up he spun around "Someone take Fray to Idris! Tell them she needs to be put through the shadowhunter academy! I don't care what they say or who does it, I just want her out of my sight!" Izzy grabed Alec's arm "Alec it can't be that bad cmon don't send her away." He thrust the note into his sisters hand "She's caused to much trouble as it is and now she's got my parabatai lost! He's been through enough and now she goes and fucks something else up because she's misguided, uneducated and thinks she can do no wrong because of her angelic blood. No! She will not be coming back to New York until she figures out the Shadow world is in no way like the mundane. She will not hurt anyone else with her recklessness." 

Izzy sighed but as she read the note she knew her brother was right. It was dangerous letting Clary out when she tought she could just do whatever she wanted. Clary needed to be taught. Walking over she grabed Clarys shoulder and guided her off to the portal to Idris the silenced Clary screaming about how she was just fine with out it and how her powers could help. Even though most all her runes either came at a price or didn't function right. The little amount of angelic blood she possesed not being able to withstand the strain she put it under. Always relying on it and usuing it as one of her main weapons even though the only thing she could really do with it was make new runes. 

She was going to learn that out of the two anglic shadowhunters she beraly held a candle.


	3. Rule One: Learn the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace learns about this new world.

Jace looked around at the people sitting around the table with him. The faces he saw where both different and familiar. Jace wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Alec was pretty much the same as was the other Jace although both looked...lighter...somehow. Simon and Raphael actually seemed to get along. Which in itself was...odd. Magnus as we already covered was massive. Maia looked oddly concerned. Ok. 

"So Jace what do you remember before waking up?" Izzy asked her smile kind. Jace blinked at her, " I'd been given a mission; or well I took a mission. Um to the Seelie court. The queen, she'd wanted to see me; she wouldn't take anyone else, so I took the mission to make things easier for my Alec. I had been half way there when Clary showed up and got mad at me for not telling her we had a mission. WE didn't but I did." Alec scoffed "I told you all it was a good idea to send her through the academy before she ran any mission or was told of any missions." Luke snorted " She takes after Jocelyn; hot tempered and stubborn, I always told her she should of explained the ways and workings of the shadow world before she gave her the family stele. Leaving someone like her out without proper knowledge and training can be dangerous. It's why I pushed so hard for her to go without a fight. In the end it would be better for her." Jace made a face " yeah I'm realizing that now. The unauthorized guest really pissed the queen off. She threw me though a portal and here I am." He made Jazz hands getting laughs from the others. 

" So onto more serious questions. Do you know anything about the secondary genders? Magnus said you had no idea what an alpha was when he mentioned it." It was Maia who asked eyeing him carefully. "Yeah no. That must be something special to this Universe. But I'm here now and don't know when I'll be getting home, so now sounds as good a time as any to learn so I don't accidently piss people off. " That got him a grin from those around him. 

An hour later Jace's head was spinning and the other Jace had given him a medium sized Royal blue notebook with golden angle wings imprinted on the front and a black pen. Already know Jace wrote things down when he needed to get his head straight. So far he knew the 3 secondary genders; alpha, beta and omega. Alpha's tended to be bigger physically then betas or omegas, the more dominate gender they made up about 30 percent of the population, they also tended to smell sharper. Beta's where the middle gender. Not overly dominate or submissive, a balance with the option to go either way or neither way, they smelled duller or had no sent at all as most betas developed scents biased on the gender they spent the most time with they made up 50 percent of the population. Lastly where the omegas who where the submissive gender but that didn't make them weak. Even if they did tend to be smaller and not hold up as much physical muscle mass as an alpha or beta they where the most dangerous gender. Known for vicious bouts rage when their pack or young where threatened. Known for doing whatever was needed to keep those they love safe. 

Thats just the basics. They also told him people's had twings of both the poeple who raised them something compltly their own and their mate or if they where abused their sent was just completely their own. Until they mated. It's how you could tell who was mated and who wasn't. He also learned people presented: came fully into their secondary gender, at age 15.

Jace had made a list. Separated by the three secondary genders so that way he could easly keep track of who was what. Alpha's where Magnus (who smelled like cinnamon, smoke and pine wood), Alec (cedar tree, earth after a thunderstorm and a camp fire), Ralphael (cinnamon, darkness??, parchment), Simon (Time, music sheets, shadowy willow tree?), Maia (Tall grass, the ocean and lotus flowers), Luke (Gun powder, paprika and rain) and Catarina (daisys, paprika and gun metal).  
Beta's where Izzy (cedar and soft vanilla) and Lydia ( faint Vanilla she was one of the betas who didn't really have a sent). Finally the Omegas other Jace (macaroons, raspberry's, lavender and like a lit vanilla candle) and Bat (Lotus flowers, whip cream, and ocean salt). Madzie and Max we're both hadn’t presented yet and thus smelled like cotton. 

In other words it felt like his head was about to explode and he really wanted donuts and Alec. He really wanted Alec. His parabatai always made things better.


	4. Interdenominational travel, slightly more complex then originally anticipated.

" Hard to believe that his world doesn't have secondary genders." hummed Bat, Maia nodded along to her omega " We'll have to help him along the way his body is gonna have to go through the motions and present." "Don't forget grow into his wings." "We'll have to tell him about his wings first."

Everyone went quite and looked at Jace. Who gave them all a dark look. “No. no- Magnus Bane don’t you dare give me that look I created the puppy eyes they aren’t going to work on me.” 

“I’ll get you a whole tub of Raspberry Sherbet.”

Jace stared “Alec Lightwood would had better not be lying” he glared. Alec snorted “I’d rather not sleep on the couch.”  
———————————

Jace lay in his hospital bed staring dejectedly at the ceiling. He really wanted Alec but the only one around was this odd other world one. Who already had his own Jace. He huffed. It’d probably be odd if he where to ask for Parabatai cuddles. 

He ALMOST startled when the door opened. In came the other Jace. Jace blinked, he was dressed...in something Jace himself would probably never wear out in public. 

This other Jace was dressed in a pair of soft looking black leggings with a light purple hoodie on that almost ate him alive. He looked freshly showered as his hair hung in his face. He had an easy grin on his face plopping down in a chair by the bed. 

“Figured you might have some questions?” 

“One or two.”

Jace grinned at him, “Well then ask away.” 

“I know the basics of the dynamics’s and how to tell apart the different genders, but Magnus said that Mundanes couldn’t tell them apart. I thought I would be in the same boat?” The other blonde hummed in thought for a second, “That’s one of the reasons I’m here actually. There’s a good chance that since your still a shadowhunter you’ll end up presenting just like the rest of us. If you can smell the difference between us like Mag said you could then you’ll definitely present at some point. I’d give it a week, though that won’t be the only change.” 

Jace tilted his head, “ What do you mean ‘not the only change’?” “We nephil are half Angles, we where always meant to be in the sky. If your world doesn’t have wings there’s a good chance you’ll get them here.” Jace’s brows furrowed “Why though I won’t be here permanently?” “I talked to Merloin after you said you where sent here by the Seelie Queen, he said that when the Queen put you here she entered you into this universes celestial code. Meaning that you belong here just as much as I do, so even though your stay is temporary your involvement in our universe is not. It’s why Seelies don’t open portals to other worlds. It usually leads to interdenominational rifts, meaning that 2 or more denominations slide close enough together that people can hope between either one or in some cases they completely crash together forming one massive Universe. It’s rarer and not as likely but it’s one of the main reasons why interdenominational travel is so rare.” 

“So I’ll Still be able to come see all of you even after I go back home?” “Yup, though it’s not likely that absolutely everyone is going to know this. So we have to start coming up with a cover story as to who you are and why your here.”

The two smirked at each other mischief dancing in their eyes. “Let’s get to work then shall we?”


	5. Backstory Musings

Outside the hospital room soft laughter could be heard by passerby’s. It wouldn’t be something out of the ordinary as they’d seen Jace walk in early and the omega was known for cheering up patients. 

Inside the two Jace’s where sat on the bed crisscross applesauce (or Indian style) going back and forth over what a good cover up story would be. The more they talked the more the two realized that while there stories where the same. They where also different. 

Alternative Jace had had a slightly milder childhood. While still by no means good on Valentines part once he’d gone to live with the Lightwoods things had improved vastly. In this world Alec has not been... afraid of his feelings and knew better on how to project them. 

In managing this it had changed the course of Jace’s childhood with the Lightwoods hugely. Instead of turning to meaningless flings, clubs and drinking as a way to feel wanted. He’d turned to Alec. Whom he’d known he could trust. 

In Jace’s world while his time with the Lightwoods had been far more pleasant than his time with Valentine things still weren’t amazing. Maryse and Robert where cold and distant and usually never around. While Alec as much as Jace loved him wasn’t the best with things like emotions. 

With this in mind they’d come to the conclusion that while both Alec’s where wonderful and lovable and apart of the most important duo of both their lives. It was the difference in which they’d handled emotions that caused the major differences between the Jace’s. 

Alternative Jace’s sweet and open persona was a result of having a doting and loving Alec who wasn’t afraid of affection following him around since he was 10.

Of course all of this really goes back to the difference in the dynamics. Alphas are naturally protective and doting of omegas and omegas are naturally sweet and open. 

Because of these similarities and differences the two decided that playing the part of identical twins was their best bet. There up brining with Valentine was the same. Their life after was not. 

—————————————————

“We’re going to need to find a nickname for one of us the other doesn’t use.” 

“Agreed.” 

The two sat in silence for awhile trying to come up with something. Anything. Mainly so for traveling Jace. He let out a hum. “What about Jay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note school started back and updates might be a little slower. I will usually get at least one a month but if I’m a little late please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a wonderful whatever and may your life never be boring! 'till next time my lovelies!! <3
> 
> NOTE: I DO NOT HATE CLARY I'M JUST NOT FONDEST OF HER CHATACTER SOMETIMES
> 
> also i'm not the best a spelling so please forgive me!


End file.
